The many evils of Sam Winchester
by CosmicStarlight22
Summary: This story will be Dark Sam one-shots featuring everything from Boyking Sam to anything you can imagine. Warning-These stories will be ranging on how dark they are, but they all will have warnings in each chapter to let you know the content matter. May also include Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello dear reader! My name is CosmicStarlight21 and this is my second FanFiction story that I'm currently writing. This is my first Supernatural fic so please take mercy on me if this story isn't good and I'm sorry if the characters seem awful and out of canon. I'll be more than happy if you have any suggestions or leave any constructive criticism. This story will be dark one-shots about Supernatural, I do plan on making a story full of fluffy one-shots for those who don't like dark fics or just wanting to read both kinds.

 **CHAPTER 1- The Boyking of Hell:**

 **Summary- Dean thought Sam was dead, he saw him die right? But what Dean didn't know was that Sam was taken by Azazel and given a choice, have Dean killed and his soul taken to Hell or become the king of Hell and hold Dean' contract as his own. Sam chose to save Dean but with years gone by of trying to keep Dean away from the truth and away from the darkness Sam is consumed with, Sam can't take it anymore. Sam needs Dean and if Dean doesn't want to go with him well luckily Sam has an ace up his sleeve.**

 **Warnings-Cursing, kidnapping, mentions of Wincest and violence.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of it's amazing characters. I also do not own the dialog I borrowed from the episode 'All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1.'**

* * *

 _Sam's POV-_

 _There's a full moon out tonight. The illuminating silver bullet high up in the sky is calling down to the monsters below to come out and show themselves...To come out and play. I've been tracking him for months, and tonight will be the night...Dean Winchester, a hunter, a killer, my brother, my prey. Tonight I will claim Dean as mine and he will remain that way for eternity. All kings need a consort, and Dean will be mine._

 _I can hear his heartbeat, he knows I'm close but not where. As long as I stay hidden in the darkness his weak human eyes will never see me until it's too late. I lick my lips in anticipation of what's about to come. Once I'm finished with Dean no one in Heaven or Hell will question who he belongs too, especially Dean himself. My poor brother, I know he wishes he could see me again but little does he know his greatest wish is about to be fulfilled._

 _I listen close as Dean's footsteps get farther and farther away and I leap down from the tree from which I was watching him from. It's time to start the chase...Get ready to say hello to the new Sammy, Dean._

* * *

Dean's POV- Five hours ago at _Harvelle's Roadhouse, located in Central Nebraska._

How did I get this hunt so wrong. It was supposed to be a simple job, go in with William and take down a few ghosts. There wasn't any fucking ghosts after all, it was horde of demons! And Will, that poor son of a bitch he died saving me from being taken. I should've called Bobby, I should've know it was a trap. Damn demons have been after me for weeks, why the hell do they want me so badly? Is it because of yellow eyes? Is it because of the colt? As soon as I find that gun there will be Hell to pay, and yellow eyes will be gone once and for all and not able to hurt another family again. I will avenge Sam and our mother, I will finish what my dad started.

I feel a headache coming on feeling like the millionth time today and I sigh. Why can't things go back to the way they once was? Back to when Sam and I were hunting together with our dad. We weren't completely happy but at least the three of us were together and a family. Well as much of a family as we could be at least. But then Dad was taken away, sacrificing himself to save me. And Sam...If I could go back in time I would in a heartbeat to save him from that psychotic Jake. Seeing Sam like that, holding him during his last few moments of life. I was too late to save him, I'm so sorry Sammy...I wish I knew where yellow eyes took his body. It wasn't enough to have one of his 'special children' kill Sam but he had to take his body with him away from me?! I didn't have a chance to say goodbye to Sam, I didn't have a chance to try to trade my life for his. I grit my teeth together thinking of all the ways yellow eyes is going to suffer by my hands and I shake in anticipation by what my mind comes up with for my retribution.

"Dean? Hey Dean, do you want another shot of Fireball?" I looked up when I heard the soft voice and saw Jo looking down at me concerned, her forehead crinkled with worry for me.

I gave her a smile, trying and probably failing to look like I wasn't loosing my mind. "Sure Jo, thank you."

Jo opened her mouth to talk again, most likely give me a pep talk to tell me what happened with Will wasn't my fault, but she closed her mouth and I was thankful. Jo quickly handed over a shot glass reeking of the strong alcohol contained within it and she walked over to where her mom was watching us from by the front of the bar. I love Jo and Ellen but they know or should at least know it's my fault about Will. I'm the one who asked him for help with the case, I'm the reason his wife and children will never see him again. God, I need to drink more. I waste no time in washing down the shot of Whisky and welcome the scorching burning it leaves in my chest. I hear the bar door chime as it's opened but I don't bother to look behind me and see who it is.

My eyes start to blur and my head's still pounding but I need another shot or at least a can of beer. I shakily stand up from my bar stool to go to Jo and ask her if I can have another drink but she's gone and so is Ellen. Where did they go? Before I have the opportunity to look for them both I hear their screams. As I try to run towards their cries for help I'm ambushed from behind. Strong arms wrap around my torso and more arms wrap around my own arms and legs and drag me down to the hardwood floor. I let out a shout mixed with surprise and anger and then try my hardest to get out of the grips holding me down, but they're unrelenting and so damn strong. Seeing that my struggling has no effect I try to reach the knife I have strapped on my belt but someone viciously stomped down on my right hand and immediately my hand was flooded with pain.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed out to my unknown attacker.

"Now Dean-o, is that any way to talk to a dear friend like me?" I don't even have to see him as he comes into view hovering over me to recognize his voice. It's Yellow Eyes. Yellow Eyes stares down at me with a smirk and my blood boils.

"Sorry about your hand buddy but I need to have a chat with you with no unpleasantness," Yellow Eyes says without a hint of remorse in his words.

I try to surge up to attack the Demon but Yellow Eye's crew still won't let go of me.

"Where's Jo and Ellen?!"

"My dear boy, how I wish you had been destined to be one of my special children. But oh well. Where do you think they are? You hunters thought this bar was a safe haven? It only took five of my guys to take down your little friends. But don't worry Dean, they're still alive but not for long."

"Let them go" I snarled. "This fight is between you and I, not them!"

Yellow Eyes bent down to where he was face to face with me and said, "You're so wrong Dean. Those pesky hunters touched what belongs to the Boyking. And let's just say the king of Hell doesn't like his property to be touched."

I freeze at the Demon's words. I heard that name before, Boyking. I heard rumors from hunters a couple of months after Sam died that a human was turned into the new king of hell, they called him the Boyking. I didn't believe the rumors, they can't be true.

Looking as defiant as I can I spit right in the Demon's face. In a very low voice I reply, "I don't care who this Boyking is. I don't care to know why he's so interested in me, if he's even real. And I don't care about anything else other than taking you out."

To my surprise the Demon didn't hit me or try to kill for what I just did. The Demon slowly got back back up and wiped my spit off his face with a hand. "You know what Dean? Right now I kinda wish Sam had chosen to let you die."

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

Yellow Eyes looked exasperated. "Sam never died you idiot! Why do you think all the Crossroads Demons turned you down when you offered yourself to Save Sam's life? You can't trade your soul for someone's who isn't dead"

"N-No you're lying! I saw Sam die!"

"Did you?" The Demon cocked an eyebrow. "Sam was nearly dead when I took his body away from you. I wanted to let you think he died so you wouldn't try to find him, it was kinda pointless though since you still tried. Anyways, I offered Sam a deal too great to refuse which was basically he becomes the king of Hell or you die Dean. It didn't take little Sammy that long to give in. And what can I say? Sam was always filled with darkness but by becoming the king of Hell, he's ruthless now." Yellow Eyes chuckled and the Demons holding me also laughed.

"You're wrong. Sam would never be that selfish. Even with what we shared between us Sam would never be so stupid to make a deal with you!"

Yellows eyes stopped laughing and looked at me stunned. "You're joking right? I can't argue with you anymore kiddo. I'm here on business to deliver a message to you from the king. Sammy said to tell you he's coming for you at midnight. He said to say that you better be a good boy and not fight with him and he'll spare your companions but if not...Let's just say I personally hope you'll put up a fight Dean. I mean don't get me wrong Sam will get you in the end but to see you suffer by losing some friends that'll be perfect revenge for you exercising my children ."

"Fuck you! Sam's dead. Tell whoever your king is if he wants me to come and get me!"

Yellow Eyes just gave me a parting smile and with a wave of his hands both he and the Demons who had held me down were gone. I sat up and climbed back to my feet. That bastard! He's lying, he has to be! Sam wouldn't...I think he wouldn't...No, Sam's dead and I won't let Yellow Eyes tarnish his image by believing his lies. But I do believe there is a threat coming for me and I must get ready.

* * *

 _Sam's POV- One year ago in Cold Oak located in South Dakota._

 _{"I think we can make it out of here now," I say as we are leaving the Ramshackle house walking down it's short length of porch steps._

 _"But the Achiri Demon," Jake started to say with his voice sounding nervious._

 _I quickly interrupted him. "No, no. no, Ava was summoning it, controlling it. It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We got to go."_

 _I try to walk faster, and I can't help but wonder if Dean figured out where we were thanks to Andy yet or if he'll figure it out soon. I'm brought back to a start when Jake says "No. Not 'We' Sam." I turn to look at him feeling confused. What does he mean? We're both leaving now._

 _Jake continued and answered my unspoken question. "Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry. That Yellow-Eyed Demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was."_

 _I shook my head in disbelief and tried to plead with him. "No, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him."_

 _"Sam! He's not letting us go. Only one. Now, we don't play along, he'll kill us both. Now, I-I like you, man. I do, but do the math here. What good's it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the Demon, I can kill the bastard."_

 _No, what the hell is Jake thinking?! We can both get out here, we can both go home to our families. I need to make it back to Dean..."Come with me, we can kill him together." I beg him._

 _Panic flashed in Jake's eyes. "How do I know you won't turn on me?" He asked._

 _I shook my head again and boldly stated I wouldn't do that to him. I would never turn on anybody._

 _"I don't know that." Seeing his mistrust I held my hands up then lowered my left hand to use to grab the knife that was in my pocket. Then carefully, making sure he was watching me I slowly placed it on the ground. I brought myself back up and calmly requested that Jake come with me, to not play into what the Demon wants. It seemed to work and Jake reluctantly took his iron rod and put it on the ground next to my knife._

 _"Okay," I sighed in relief. Then out of nowhere Jake punched me and I was flying briefly in the air. I felt my body take out a few boards from a wooden fence and then I hit the ground hard. Damn, Jake can pack quite a punch. Dazed I could only watch as Jake went through the wooden fence to come and get me, to come and finish me off. When Jake got close enough I kicked out at him and connected with his leg. I quickly stood up and started fighting for my life. We each got a few blows in but then suddenly there was a loud crunching sound and immense pain when Jake gave a powerful blow to my left shoulder. I grunted heavily from the pain and my adrenaline allowed me to continue to fight Jake despite my injury. The fight was over soon when I sent Jake crashing into what was left of the wooden fence and he landed on the ground. Grabbing my hurt shoulder I walked past where Jake was getting up and I grabbed the iron rod from where Jake had put it, and before Jake could attack again I turned and struck his face as hard as I could with the weapon. Jake fell to back to the ground but this time unconscious._

 _That asshole! He could've walked away, he could've came with me! I wasn't going to hurt him. I should kill him for what he tried to do. I even lift my arm holding the iron rod prepared to deliver the final blow but then I lower my arm back down and throw the rod away from me in disgust. I can't kill Jake, that's not who I am. I can't kill humans even the murderous ones._

 _"Sam!" I heard Dean shout. Dean! He found me. I run to where the direction of the shout came from and I can't help but to feel happy despite what had just happened with Jake. I stop running when I see him. Dean's here and with Bobby. The vision I saw a week ago, I'm past the danger now, it won't come true._

 _"Dean," I say felling a smile stretch across my face. My brother mimics my smile but then it drops and he's screaming for me to look out but it's too late. I feel something pierce my back and I fall to my knees as Dean shouts, "No!" Then Dean's there holding on to me to keep me from falling back and I can hear him talking to me but I can't say anything back. Dean's growing more panicked, saying more things but I can feel myself slipping away. I don't know if Dean heard me but as I felt myself go I said, "I love you Dean."}_

 _Amazingly when I wake up I feel no pain. I'm not dead though or if I am I'm in hell because I'm back at my old family's house and the yellow eyed Demon is watching me._

 _"Hello again Sam. Did ya miss me? Jake sure did a number on you but lucky for you you're my golden boy Sam. Out of all my children you're the most special of them."_

 _"What do you want from me?" I yelled at him._

 _Yellow Eyes pretended to look offended._ _"Tisk, tisk, Sam. You need to calm down. I just saved you after all and I have a deal for you. You should thank me."_

 _"I'll never thank you! You murdered my mother! You almost killed Dean! You took my father! You've been watching me, you took me to Cold Oak, I was almost killed because of you!" I felt my throat starting to feel raw from my screaming but I didn't care. This monster has messed my life up and is still trying to. I won't let him take away someone else I love._

 _"Sam, if you don't behave I'll let Dean die."_

 _Dean? He's going to go after Dean? "Don't you dare touch him!" I walked over to where Yellow Yes was standing at, which once was used to be my crib and I prepared to punch him._

 _"I won't touch him slugger, he's all yours. I know what you guys have been up too. But Dean will kill himself for you. I bet he's already on his way to find a crossroads Demon to trade his life for yours."_

 _My jaw dropped. No, Dean can't do that. I rather actually die than lose him. "What are talking about? I'm not dead. He can't trade himself for someone who's alive!"_

 _The Demon nodded. "You're right Sam. But you're in a dream right now. You're actual body is with me in Hell and you are dying but I can heal you. You've had the vision haven't you? The one where you're dead and Dean switches his life for yours? And instead of ten years Dean's taken instantly. Did you believe your vision wouldn't come true? Because it is Sam, and if you don't hurry and make a choice now that vision will come true and you'll lose Dean forever."_

 _"What choice?"_

 _The Demon grinned and my heart fell. "It's real easy. Either I'll keep you here while Dean goes and makes the deal and he's taken to Hell...Or I heal you now and you start the progress to become the new king of Hell and Dean is saved. It's as easy as that."_

 _"You're insane," I sputtered. "Become the king of hell? What makes you think I won't turn on you if I give in and Dean becomes safe?"_

 _The Demon almost looked bored by my question. "It's simple Sam. Once you agree to become the king the initiation process starts immediately and your gold heart will turn black as mine. You'll lose the person you are now and become something greater. You'll become someone worthy to lead us."_

 _"I can't do that. I can't lose myself."_

 _"Can you lose Dean," The Demon rebuffed._

 _"Give me a second to think," I hissed at him. My parents would not have wanted me to become evil. They wanted me to be good. If I give into Yellow Eyes I'm going to lose the best part of myself...But if I don't Dean will be taken away from me and I don't think I'd ever be able to get him back. I love Dean too much, I can't lose him. Even though it's a choice it doesn't really feel much like one._

 _Knowing my mind was made up I told the Demon what it was waiting for._ _"I'll do it. I'll become your king."_

* * *

Dean's POV- Three hours ago at Singer salvage yard Location: Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

Before I know what was happening, I was being hugged. "Damn it boy! You could've been killed! Stupid Idjit, you should've called me the second after it happened not an hour later!"

I was released from the hug and I smiled. "It's good to see you too Bobby."

The elder man glared but I could tell he was happy and relived to see me.

"I'm sorry I waited to call you. I was checking up on the rumors about the Boyking." I try not to scoff at my words.

Bobby huffed. "The Boyking's a myth. No mater what that Demon told you the Boyking's not real. And about Sam, we saw him being stabbed. And I miss Sam, I really do, he was like a son to me as much as you are. But he can't be alive, not with a wound like he had."

I nodded in agreement. "You're right about Sam, Bobby. But I can feel it in my gut that Yellow Eyes was right about the king of Hell. I don't know who it is but they are coming for me."

Bobby stayed silent for a moment like he was trying to wrap his head around what I had said. "Dean if you're right then I'll protect you. And after that if this so called 'king' exists we'll take him out before he can take any innocent lives. If Hell has a king ruling it than all of mankind will suffer."

I agreed. "I know but first let's make a plan for tonight. If we are about to be facing off with the king of Hell we'll need all the weapons we got."

Bobby scratched his head in thought then looked at me and I could tell he had an idea. "Follow me," Bobby said. "I think we'll have everything we'll need in my panic room."

"You're what?"

* * *

 _Sam's POV-Now. Location the woods behind the Singer salvage yard._

 _There's a full moon out tonight. The illuminating silver bullet high up in the sky is calling down to the monsters below to come out and show themselves...To come out and play. I've been tracking him for months, and tonight will be the night...Dean Winchester, a hunter, a killer, my brother, my prey. Tonight I will claim Dean as mine and he will remain that way for eternity. All kings need a consort, and Dean will be mine._

 _I can hear his heartbeat, he knows I'm close but not where. As long as I stay hidden in the darkness his weak human eyes will never see me until it's too late. I lick my lips in anticipation of what's about to come. Once I'm finished with Dean no one in Heaven or Hell will question who he belongs too, especially Dean himself. My poor brother, I know he wishes he could see me again but little does he know his greatest wish is about to be fulfilled._

 _I listen close as Dean's footsteps get farther and farther away and I leap down from the tree from which I was perched on. It's time to start the chase...Get ready to say hello to the new Sammy Dean._

 _Azazel told me that Dean didn't believe him. Hell if the roles were reversed I wouldn't have believed Yellow Eyes either. Dean's sense of denial is stronger than mine when I was a human. My brother, still trying to believe the best about me. I thought I could escape Yellow Eye's deal and return to Dean with my morals intact. But Azazel showed me an amazing path, I cried the first time I killed a woman. The next one was easier and the next after that was a breeze. All the pesky human emotions that had weighed me down had vanished. I grew to crave more and more power, I craved killing. I tried to spare Dean by letting him think I was Dead. For months I ignored my need to find Dean and claim him. I focused on Hell and making it the way I wanted with more carnage and bloodshed. But after spending so much time away from Dean I knew I had to find him, to bring him to Hell with me and to rule alongside with me._

 _Dean will try to resist me, but the power will get to him like it did with me. He'll one day be happy to be in Hell with me._

 _"Bobby? Where are you?!" I hear Dean shout out. Ah, Bobby. he shouldn't have tried to shoot me. That was just rude, all it did was piss me off. I may have loved Bobby once like a second dad but that love ended when I was reborn, there's only room in what's left of my heart for Dean._

 _"No! Bobby, no!" I could hear Dean start to cry and my chest tightened. It looks like he found Bobby. The hunter had put up a good fight but in the end it was pointless, I had won. "Come out and face me coward!" Dean roared._

 _I walk over calmly to where I had left Bobby. Leaned up against a tree Bobby's head was slumped down and you could barley hear his raggedy breathing anymore. Blood dripped from Bobby's wounds from his stomach to the flowers below him like mock rainfall. Dean's back was to me and he was moving his hands all over Bobby trying to see where all he was damaged at. Dean quit looking though and turned to face me when I spoke. "Hello Dean."_

 _Dean's beautiful green eyes were filled with sadness and anger but also acceptance. Dean finally knows he can't deny the truth anymore. I didn't die and I'm here and he knows I've changed. Dean stayed by Bobby's side but I saw him clench his fists._

 _"I didn't want to believe it. When that son of a bitch Demon said you were alive...I couldn't believe him. He said you were the king of Hell now but I thought to myself, no Sam wouldn't become that. Why? Tell me why?!"_

 _I raised a brow. "You're asking me why I did it? Yellow Eyes told you Dean, I did it to save you. I love you Dean and I knew their was a good possibility I'd lose my humanity but I didn't care, as long as you were going to stay alive."_

 _Dean's hands unclenched and he took a few steps towards me. "You asshole! You should've let me die then, because you're a monster now!" I hiss at Dean's words._

 _Dean's eyes widened in shock and he walked backwards, almost hitting Bobby in the process. "You-Your eyes...They're yellow!"_

 _"Yeah, they get like that when I get angry," I replied with a dismissive wave of my hand._

 _"You're everything dad feared you'd become You're..." Dean's furious rant was cut off when Bobby gave a weak cough. Dean looked down at the injured man. "Bobby loved you! Why did you hurt him?!"_

 _Someday in the future Dean will realize he doesn't need Bobby. Maybe I can try to make him understand now and save some time. "Dean, you don't need Bobby. Bobby only has another ten years left maybe less because he's a hunter. He won't be around forever and he's not our family. I know you think he is, I thought so too when I was human but I was wrong. All Bobby is, is just a meatsuit who provided us with hunts and weapons when we needed them. But we're done with hunting now Dean. You're coming with me and I'm going to keep you safe from the angels, safe from the real monsters, and safe from even yourself." I held out a hand to Dean. "Just come with me. Leave Bobby and come with me to where you belong."_

 _Dean stared at me for a few minutes, looking unsure at what he had just heard. Once it seemed like Dean had soaked everything in he shook his head side to side._

 _"No, Sam. You're wrong. Bobby's a second dad to us, who's always been there for us not just when we wanted him but when we needed him. And I don't need protection, angels aren't real and I can take out any creature that we've hunted and more. I don't need to go anywhere." Dean pulled out a gun from behind him and lined it up in my direction. So Dean wants to play?_

 _"Dean," I sighed. "You know guns won't kill me, they won't even hurt me. Bobby tried shooting me and it didn't turn out very well for him."_

 _Dean ignored me and cocked the gun, preparing it to fire. Dean did take his eyes off me for a second though when Bobby coughed again and I had an idea._

 _I raised my hands up pretending to surrender. "You know Dean, I can save Bobby. Look at him he's dying." Dean trembled as he looked again at the quickly dying man. "Bobby doesn't have much longer and there's nothing you can do to save him but one thing. If you lay down the gun and come with me I'll heal Bobby and leave him alone. Bobby can have whatever remains as the rest of his life but only if you leave with me."_

 _The gun in Dean's hands lowered and I knew I had Dean right where I wanted him. It looked like Bobby had regained consciousness sometime during my speech and he tried desperately to tell Dean not to do it but Dean put his gun down._

 _"Alright," Dean said. "I promise to go with you just heal him."_

 _"Good choice Dean," I purred. I walked past Dean to where Bobby was trying to grab Dean's gun to try to shoot me agin. I kicked the gun away and knelt down and put my hands on both sides of Bobby's face. Concentrating I let my power flow from me to Bobby and with a white flash of light Bobby's wounds closed and he fell back unconscious. I stood up and Dean came over to check Bobby. Once Dean was satisfied with Bobby's condition he held still and waited as I came over to him. I grabbed Dean's hands an with defeated eyes Dean looked at me and said, "Do it."_

 _Smiling at my victory I pulled Dean in close and whisked us away to our new home._

* * *

End A/N: So this is the end of this one-shot, I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry it was kinda short. Would you like to see a part two to this? And I love Bobby by the way but I wanted to show how dark Sam had become and I was torn but I just couldn't kill off Bobby...at least not in this one. I don't know which Dark Sam idea I'll go with next but I'll try to upload as soon as I can. If anyone's confused the timeline is the same as the show except Dean and Saw fell into a relationship. A week before the events of the All Hell Breaks Loose story line Sam had a vision of Dean trading his life for his. And instead of the one year Dean got in the show he would've been taken to hell immediately. I hope that cleared up things. If you guys have any Dark or fluff story ideas please let me know and I'll try to make a one-shot using your ideas. Thank you all so much and have an excellent day!


	2. Chapter 2

(AN) Hi dear reader! I'm sorry for the slow update I've had way to much stuff happen to me all at once and I won't bore you with the details. I admit I struggled to produce this chapter but I'm happy with the end result and I hope you will be as well. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story, your support means a lot. With that all being said I'll let you guys get to the one-shot, I hope you like it.

 **beckini-I like dark Sam as well!**

 **Misty98799- Thank you! I'm really happy you loved it and I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. Sorry for the long update.**

 **Dazzle2002- Thank you! Your review made me smile. I also have a love for dark Sam and I don't think it'll ever go away.**

 **Chapter 2- The Righteous Man and the Boyking:**

 **Summary- Dean Whinchester is a meta human known as the Rightous Man. Using his abilities of invisibility and super speed he takes down the criminals that inhabit his city. Dean's biggest threat is a drug cartel know as the Men of Letters and leading it is the all powerful meta known as the Boyking who can read minds and manipulate objects with his brain. Dean wants to stop the Boyking once and for all while the Boyking wants Dean at his side or better yet underneath him where he thinks Dean belongs. Who will win in the fight between good vs evil? Who will be ultimately reign control as the hero or the villain over the world?**

 **Warnings** \- **Cursing, kidnapping, violence, asshole John, and mentions** **of dark deeds such as murder, drug dealing** **, and child abuse. Please head the warnings.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of it's amazing characters. I also do not own any of the characters in the Marvel or DC unviverse.**

* * *

 **Dean's POV- Now:**

Water whips into my eyes as the rain crescendos in a harder downpour as if Heaven itself is weeping for the tragedy of mankind...We'll more so the destruction our kind brings to itself and the world around it.

I bring a hand up to shield my eyes further from the rain as I try to make out the sight before me. An abandoned warehouse it appears to the naked eye but I know it's more than what it seems. This is the location of the Men of Letters base. Charlie has been tracking them for weeks and she stumbled upon this place in one of the documents she managed to hack into and steal from their database.

It was smart though, they has this place listed as a old location for drug distribution back in 2010 but Charlie saw through it. She realized they were trying to make it seem like this warehouse hasn't been used in years but yet someone has been wracking up its electricity bill for months now. And it doesn't take a genus to figure out someone is still using this place for their own evil benefits. I can't help but scoff in disgust. The Men of Letters...This criminal gang has been a thorn in my side since the beginning of my journey. No matter how hard I've tried and no matter how many members of the organization I take down, more keep coming.

It's all his doing...The Boyking...I can still remember the first time I fought him. I thought he was just a lackey, I had no idea at the time that he was the coveted leader of the whole organization. I had heard the rurmors about the boyking beforehand but the tales of his beauty and power didn't hold a candle to the real thing. The majestic man I seen with brown sholder-length hair and stunning eyes of a smoky blue color with a hazel center captivated mine. He had a black suit and his face adorned with a mask covering most of his face. He towered like a God and with his abilities everyone cowered before him.

I barley escaped that fight alive and I only managed that with sheer luck and my own abilities. But that day forged a connection between the Boyking and I, and opened up a Pandora's box that can never be closed except now with our deaths.

The boyking belives we were always destined to rule together, he's tried more than once to sway me to his side, the side of evil. Everytime he asks me and I say no he wreaks more havoc in my city and causes more needless deaths to civilians. I want the Boyking to be brought down, I want to provide justice to many innocent's whose lives he's ruined and to bring peace to this city that I cherish with all my heart. I want to rid Lawrence, Kansas of all evil meta humans amd crime and I will achieve my goal.

"Queen of Moons reporting to the Righteous man. Do you copy?"

I press down on my thankfully waterproof ear piece and try to make my voice loud enough to be heard over the rain. "Charlie, I copy. What do have for me?"

I hear Charlie sigh in annoyance before she decides to speak to me again. "I'm the Queen of Moons right now, not Charlie. Anyways according to my thermal sensors it detects the presence of only one human presence in the warehouse currently. And I've checked the area around it but it doesn't appear like there are any other life forms, so you don't have guards to worry about."

"That's just it," I start to say with grimace. "I would be less worried if there was guards. Why do they have no one watching over this place? If the Men of Letters is still manufacturing and storing drugs here why on Earth would they leave this place so vulnerable?"

This doesn't make sense, this warehouse is massive and it's obviously being used and even if it doesn't contain drugs anymore, it's still the property of the Men of Letters and they are very protective of what is their's. I need to get inside and check this out.

"I'm not sure why either Dean but I want you to be careful," Charlie's voice bursts me out of my troubled thoughts. "These guys are dangerous and even without the Boyking, all of them have superpowers that make them difficult to beat individually but together they are almost unstoppable."

I grin at Charlie's words. "Almost unstoppable, but not entirely. And don't worry I'll play it safe and remember it's just one person in there and I'm sure it's no one I can't handle."

"True, but just be cautious just in case. And if you need backup let me know immediately Dean, I mean it. I'm only just a hop skip away, and I have no problem smashing in whoever tries to hurt you."

"Thanks kiddo, but I think it'll be fine. I'll finish scouting this place out and I'll head in and I'll let you know if I need you to hulk smash anyone," I asssure her.

"So help me Dean Whinchester, if you compare me to the Hulk one more time I will pulverize you! You don't see me comparing you to the Flash or Invisible Woman!"

Sensing her anger I know it's best to stop now while I'm ahead before she makes her threat a reality. "Sorry, I mean it as a complement, the Hulk is the strongest made up superhero there is. I also don't mind being compared to the Flash, he's pretty badass in the comics. And the Invisable Woman is pretty hot when she's visible. And I'll make up being a jerk to you later with a bottle of Whiskey."

"I want a single malt, you know what I like," Charlie demands with a sassy tone.

"That I do," I reply. "We'll drink later but I have to go, I think I see movement in the building. I'm going radio silent but I'll let you know what I find." With my words spoken I hold down the earpiece until it vibrates letting me know it's deactivated.

I know Charlie hates radio silence but I can't let whoever's here know they have a surprise visitor. With Charlie no longer occupying my attention I look again to where in the distance I see a figure moving around past the small shaped windows. It's now never. I start super speed running to the entrance and I feel the tight pulling in my gut as I become invisible to anything and anyone with eyes. I soon arrive at the main door and make sure there are no alarms in sight before I gently tug it open and enter the building.

From the inside besides the place having its lights on it does meet the expectations you'd get from the outside. Once again the warehouse appears like it's abandoned, as there are seemingly empty looking cargo containers and trash scattered across the massive floor. Empty pill bottles have been abandoned on dirt crusted tables and I can see the words Morphine, Ecstasy, and Rohypnol written on a few of the bottles. This is defiantly the right place. I look further around and try to keep the noise of my movement to a minimum.

The space stretches out forever and I don't find much else besides more trash, empty space, and a empty refrigerator with wasted half empty cans of beer. I sigh in disappoint and I am immediately, unceremoniously knocked down face first to the floor. I grunt in pain and roll myself over to see who my attacker is. I gasp when I see who it is standing above me. The Boyking is smirking and he's beaming with smugness and I know I've fucked up. This was a trap all along.

"Dean," The Boyking purrs, his voice taking up a mocking tone. "I had no idea you'd be stopping by, if I known I'd had cleaning the place up a bit. Oh, well...But since you're here maybe we can have a nice long conversation. What do you think?"

The Boyking extends a hand down as if to help me up but I'm no fool and I slap his hand away as I stand up by myself. "Screw you, you planned this! You knew I'd end up here. I've told you before and I'm telling now I'll never join you!" The Boyking's smile drops and the air suddenly feels colder. I slowly start to back up but freeze in place as he speaks but this time he's not playing around.

"I've given you multiple chances to join me Dean. Yet, you constantly refuse me. Why?!Why can't you see that being a hero doesn't get you anywhere?! You're not getting paid, and your kind will never win. There will always be guys like me, we are eternal and one day this world will be under our command. The ordinary humans you want to save, they will be crushed under my heel. Being a generous leader as I am I will give you this last opportunity Dean. If you surrender yourself to me now I'll take pity and inslave the humans instead of killing them. But if you defy me I swear I'll show no mercy to them. If you won't stand beside me than I'll have you another way."

I regard the Boyking with skepticism. He's lying, he wants me to rule with him. And he can't win, I won't let him. My heart beings to beat so loud I hear it thumping thunderously in my head. What if I'm wrong? If I don't say yes now I might be dooming innocent lives. But it can't be possible, even if I'm out of the picture there are other heroes like Garth, Bobby, Charlie, and others who will defend mankind without me.

The Boyking's face is unreadable as he studies me, as he is trying to gauge what my response will be. I steel myself up and prepare myself for battle as I give him an answer but not the one he wants to hear.

"No."

"So be it then," is all the Boyking says before he strikes forward and throws the first punch.

* * *

 **Sam's POV- 10 minutes ago:**

I wasn't always evil. I used to cry when I'd see dead animals on the road. I'd wince if someone got hurt, and I'd above all always try to be kind to everyone I met. It's not hard to point out how I became the way I am. The day everything changed was the day I heard another person's thoughts, it was my mother's. I was only six years old.

 _(As a family my father, mother, and I were watching a cartoon that's long outdated now. I was peacefully watching the show when I heard words that were not my own inside my head. It sounded like my mother but when I looked at her she wasn't saying anything. Then I kept hearing it and I listened._

 _'When should I tell him about me, about the possibility Sam being like me? We're so happy right now, I can't tell John I've lied him all these years about my heritage, if he found out I'm a meta human he might kill me. And lord know what he would do to Sam if he develops powers. Maybe I can convince him not all meta's are dangerous, maybe he loves me so much he'll recognize I'm telling the truth. Maybe...'_

 _My mother's words disappear and I rub my hand against my head as I try to contentare on hearing her again. Straining for minutes I give up and resort to speaking out loud._

 _'Mommy?'_

 _'Yes sweet pea?' My mother asks as she bends down to tousle my hair._

 _'You can tell daddy, mommy. Daddy won't be mad if we are superheroes. My best friend Dean has superpowers and he's so nice to me.'_

 _My mother's face flushes and she looks at my father in fear. My father appeared confused as to what I just said but his face settled into fury as he realized what I had meant. 'Mary, what the fuck is Sam taking about?'_

 _My mom lays a hand to soothe my dad who's face is starting to look like a cherry tomato. 'John, you know I love you. Ever since we were young I knew you were the love of my life. Then we got married when we were so young, and I had just discovered my abilities._ _You had kept going on and on and still do that meta humans are dangerous but only a few are! I admit I shouldn't have lied to you, I was pregnant and I was scared you might hurt me and the baby so I hid my powers from you. But this doesn't change anything between us, I still love you.'_

 _My father roared as he got up off the couch. 'Doesn't change anything?! You lied to me Mary! You knew I hate meta humans yet you seduced me, you let me fall in love with you! You let me have a child with you! You're an abomination. Creatures like you are what killed my father and mother.'_

 _'No,' My mother said standing up to face my father. 'Yes, some meta humans killed them but I had no part in that. I'm a good person John, and not all meta's are evil like those one's.'_

 _It was silent for only a moment and you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. 'That's where you're wrong Mary. You're not a good person, you're a liar and a manipulator. You think because you have powers you can have control over my life. No more of this...'_

 _My mother screamed for my father to come back as he stormed off. He wasn't gone too long as he came back with a match in one hand and a can of zippo fluid in the other. My father wasted no time in uncapping and squirting the lighter fluid all over the living room. My mother let out an ungodly scream as she tried to make my father stop and I kept watching on in horror at the scene I had caused._

 _I couldn't will myself to move when they began fighting. My mother was somehow controlling my father's body as he seemed locked up in place. She strove forward and I was stupid to think she was going to kill him, but I had panicked._

 _'Mom, no!' I yelled at her. She looked at me and I didn't realize until later I had broke her concentration and released my father from her power. A shot rang out and my mother's body collapsed to the floor._ _I felt locked in time. If my father hadn't pulled me out of the house before setting the fire I would've burned with her. I used to wish that I had.)_

After the fire, after my mother's death I felt a darkness creep in. It swarmed my soul and eradicated any joy and kindness I had left in me. For years I suffered abuse from my father and I took it because I deserved it, I was the catalyst for my mother's doom and no punishment would fit my crime.

Everyday I was beat, sent to school, and beat again. My father would tie me down and pour bucket after bucket of ice cold water over my head and scream to me I needed to be cleansed of of my evilness, of my powers. A decade I went through this and my only saving grace was a classmate, my friend named Dean. He always found ways to make me laugh, he always provided me with the companionship I had so desperately wanted.

Dean made me feel safe, he also made me realize I could be so much happier without my father, so I killed him. It wasn't hard, even at sixteen I had a good control over my powers. That night my father raised a hand to strike me and I willed the knife in my hand to plunge in his heart and the next thing I knew, the knife flew across the room into exactly where I had wanted it to go. I felt no sorrow, I felt nothing at all.

The only thing I regret about murdering my father is that child services took me away from Dean. I had fought, I was going to kill whoever it took for me to stay, but if I tried anything I knew I'd be known as a killer and the whole world would hunt me forever. Meta laws had came in and if a meta was caught using their powers for evil they would be arrested and killed. I never got to say goodbye to Dean. Fast forward years later I mastered the full capiblity of my powers and I stared robbing banks. I worked alone at first and I was content. But the more I went on I found I liked being a bad guy and why shouldn't I have others join me to do my dirty work?

I formed the Men of Letters, and we soon found our path marked with blood and drugs. Everyday I grew more powerful, then I heard about him, about the Righteous Man. He tried taking down my men and threw most of them in jail beofre I decided to step in. I knew when seeing the man he was handsome, he had a lithe yet muscular body which looked sexy in his skintight suit. We had fought and I almost won. I was going to kill the hero, I was so close to doing it when his mask fell off and I saw his face. It was Dean.

Ever since that day I kept track of him. I had him discreetly followed and had bugs and cameras placed inside his home. For years I've watched him and have fought him. Dean truly belives he's doing the city a favor by protecting it but he's protecting nothing. If you don't have a superpower you're useless, my father thought we were the scum of the Earth but it is humans who are jealous of our power who deserved to be punished and killed. I see that now and I know with time Dean will see it too. And if I have to force him to come around so be it.

I'm done playing Mr. nice guy. I've tried to gently coax Dean to my ways but if he can't see reason then I'll just have to make him. I sit patently in one of my old warehouses as I wait for my prey to come to me. Tonight Dean Winchester will be mine and I can start his training. I glance over to where I put the green bag which containes my most valued possession. Yes, Dean will be mine tonight and one day we will rule the world together.

* * *

 **Dean's POV- Now:**

I grit my teeth as his fist once again connects to my face. I snarl and duck his next punch as I zoom away and connect my elbow to his stomach. He grunts in pain and I'm lucky enough to get a few more blows in before he wills a table to collide with my back. On the ground once again, I quickly roll my body as his foot tries to come down and I barely miss him as his foot lands next to my face. The Boyking is not holding back today and I'm starting to feel exauhsted after exerting my powers so much.

I'm on my feet again when the Boyking starts to gloat me. "I can read your thoughts Dean, you know you're losing. You can't keep this up forever and you will crumble."

I shake my head back and forth in defiance. "You're wrong. You've always beaten me but this is it, this time I'm taking you down!" I quickly turn myself invisible and dart around him as he makes cargo boxs hover in the air.

"You can't hide from me Dean, even without the ability to read your thoughts I can always sense you."

A chair flies past my body and while I'm focused on that, a hand wraps around my neck and I can no longer breathe. I hit my fits against the Boyking but he doesn't let up. I feel myself almost pass out when he finally lets go of me and I gasp in air with the grace of a dying fish. I watch the Boyking warily waiting to see what he'll pull next, but trying to use this temporary break to pull myself together.

"Ever since I found out you were the Righteous Man, I've always wanted to tell you Dean. I'm honestly surprised you haven't figuered it out. I know your name is Dean, so you have to know I'm familiar to you. Unless you were just thinking I somehow found out? But you do know me Dean." The Boyking gives me a warning glance before he tugs off the mask from his face and it's a face I do recognize.

"S...Sam?!" I grow speechless as I stare open mouthed at the man before me. The Boyking did look always familiar, but it never crossed my mind he could be Sam. Sam was a childhood friend of mine who's mother died in a house fire. Years later his dad died as well from unknown causes and Sam was taken to live in foster care. I haven't seen him since. What happened to him? What happened to make him be this way? I can't think of this now I have to focus on how I'm going to get of here.

"I don't care who you are. I may know you but you're not the same person you once were. You deal drugs, you've killed people, that's unforgivable. I'm sorry your parents died but that's no excuse to do the things you do!"

Sam narrows his eyes in anger and his body shakes with rage. Oh, Shit...Sam marches up and kicks at me so fast that he almost got me but I super speed out of the way and dispite his revelation Sam and I continue what we started.

For a moment I was beginning to think I could win but Sam has always played dirty as the Boyking. He makes every movable object inside the warehouse fly all at once right into me. There is no chance of avoiding it and I'm being hit from multiple sides and trip down.

In pain and wheezing I convulse on the ground and shakily I bring a hand up in a weak attempt to protect myself. Sam doesn't waste a second getting in top of me and with blurry vision I see him toss a bag next to us and his hands are left with holding a metal collar etched with jade green lines. The thing is glowing and I have a bad feeling of what it is. For years people have tried making power inhibitors. No one has ever been successful in doing so but Sam confirms my fears.

"It's what you think it is. This baby will prevent you from using your powers so you won't be able to use them against me. After all you won't need them while you're with me, at least not until you're ready to rule alongside me."

"No," I tell him as if I have a choice in the matter. I worm my body beneath him and all that does is excite him more. We briefly fight with me trying to push him off and him trying to hold me down. I cry out in shock as Sam manages to get the upper hand long enough to secure the collar around my throat. I lay still still for a moment before Sam gets off me, pulling me up to admire his handywork.

"It looks so beautiful on you Dean. The green matches your eyes perfectly. I'll have to thank my friend Ruby for helping me make it."

"You son a bitch!" I yell as I wrap my fingers as much as I can around the collar and try to pull it apart. "Take it off and face me with my powers you coward!" Sam laughs and as I'm about to wipe the smug grin off his face I hear her.

"Dean!"

What? Charlie can't be here, he'll kill her! Sure enough I spot her red hair and I see her running my way. "Charlie! Turn back!" I try to warm her. Charlie ignores me and she when she's close enough she starts attacking Sam with all her strength. Charlie has taken down Men stronger than Sam but she's never dealt with powers like his. Sam knows her moves as soon as she thinks them and he dodges every punch she throws at him, leaving furniture to take the brunt of her damage.

I try to help Charlie even though I'm utterly useless with the collar on but Sam has no problem facing us both and I'm soon incapacitated when he ducks from Charlie and pulls out a needle, and it takes me to soon to see it before he injects it in my arm. The world starts spinning at an alarming rate and I notice Charlie stops trying to fight Sam in favor of attending to me. She catches me as I fall and she gently lays me down.

"Don't worry Dean, I got you. I'll get you out of here," Charlie's words sound mumbled and far away and I can't make out what she says next but I do see Sam behind her with a knife coming down over her.

"Charlie..." is all I'm able to get out beofre my consciousness is stolen away by whatever drug Sam injected me with.

* * *

 **Dean's POV- 2 years in the future:**

His hand runs through my hair and I lean into his touch. I've long since learned to not pull away when he's touching me. Sam crows with joy and rewards me with a smile. He's the cat that caught the canary and he never lets me forget my place.

"You've come a long way Dean. I know you didn't choose to be with me willingly but look at you know. You crave my touch, you're aware of the pleasure I can bring. Maybe one day I'll trust you enough so I can take off your collar," Sam teases as he brushes his fingers against the cold metal.

The collar in question is something I can never stop thinking about. My freedom was taken the day Sam put it on me. It's heavy weight around my neck is a constant reminder of what I have lost. I failed everyone, I failed her...I failed Charlie. I shouldn't have brought her with me that night, maybe then she'd still be alive. This is all my fault. I just wish the rest of the world wasn't suffering from my mistakes. It's all I can do just trying to save those I can by keeping Sam in a good mood.

I've offered him my body and my compliance in the deal of sparing those Sam deems as the enemy and locking them away to be slaves instead of killing them. I'm starting to think that's a fate worse death now. At least in death you're free from what this world has become and free from those who rule it.

A traitorous tear slips down my cheek and lands on the expensive suit Sam makes me wear. Two years...It feels like a lifetime. Sam coos at me and wipes the wet streak from my face. "Don't cry Dean, you're living in a palace with the king of the new world. You may not be happy now but you will be, I promise."

My mind goes blank and I nod to what Sam's telling me. I just have to keep pretending, I need to stall him long enough until I find way to escape him. In my heart I know my chances are slim but there are heroes still fighting back and maybe one day one of them will save me.

'You know that's bullshit Dean. You don't like what Sam is doing but no one can stop him except you' my mind harshly scolds me. And I believe it and I also know now I can never kill Sam. In my own twisted way I feel attached to him. I feel sympathy for the child he once was and acceptance of what he's become.

Sam's no longer the boy I had a crush on at school, he's the leader of the world and even though I'm trying, I'm tired of fighting him.

Confused of my feelings and wanting to forget my thoughts I lean up and press my lips against Sam's. Sam egarly accepts what I offer and our tongues soon clash in a fight for dominance where Sam emerges as the victor. I moan into his mouth and all thoughts of escaping vanish. Sam, tired of the foreplay grabs me by the arm and takes me into the master bedroom where our clothes soon drop onto it's floor. Our bodies melt into one and I let myself forget who I'm supposed to be.

Maybe I was wrong...Maybe I was never meant to be a hero. Maybe I was always meant to be a villain.

* * *

(AN) Hello once again. If you've reached the end of this one-shot you're amazing! I hope you liked my dark take of Dean and Sam in a superhero/supervillain type world. Of course I had to have the Villain win, sadly heroes don't always end up saving the day. And I'll let you decide if you think Dean eventually becomes evil after many years under Sam's control or if he escapes and tries to be what once was. :) Also I love Charlie but she sadly had to go in this one. Let me know if you guys have any requests for a Dark Sam one-shot via a review or a message and I'll try to make it happen. Other than that please have a good day/night and I'm looking forward to posting the next chapter to this whenever that will be.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N:) Hello! If you're reading this, then I finally managed to upload in between my many various bouts of writer's block. I'm sorry this chapter is coming to you guys so late. I want to say that I'm forever grateful for all the support and comments you guys leave on my stories. I love writing, and I'm just happy as long as you get some enjoyment from my stories. I know they're trying to end Supernatural with a final season, and while that saddens me, I will never lose my love for the show and the characters in it. So while this is nearing the end of the show I know the fandom will live on with us, and we will continue to show our love by writing. With that all being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

 _ **CHAPTER 3- The Cult**_

 **Summary- When John Winchester goes missing while on a case, Dean tries to pick up the trail his father was on in order to locate where he may be. Sam's name pops up during the investigation, and together with his brother, they go on the journey to find their missing father. They try to find out the mystery that lead them on this road to a dark town filled with secrets and bloodshed. What Dean finds may tear him apart and make him see a new side of evil that can only be born out of love. Will Dean find his father? Or will he succumb to a fate that he helped make possible?**

 **(** _ **Please read** **:)**_ **Warnings-Brainwashing, kidnapping, cussing, mentions and acts of death and violence.** **No wincest explicitly in this chapter, but if you want you too you can picture them as lovers.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of its amazing characters. If I did the show would be too dark to air on television, so my chapters of fanfiction will have to do instead. I also don't own the exorcism incantation used from the show. :)**

 *** _A whole line is used to separate the start for a new day, while the 3 dots represent a slight time jump within that same day._**

* * *

 **Dean's POV-**

Have you ever heard the phrase, "If you have nothing nice to say, keep your pie hole shut?" I don't think it's worded exactly like that, but it's the meaning of those words that I try and manage to uphold. I let my actions speak in place of any of my words. When my high school math teacher said I was stupid, I didn't say a word. I pressed my lips together, and I proved her wrong by getting A's the rest of the semester. When I turned twenty-one my father got drunk and told me it was my fault Sam, my brother, left us to go to Stanford. I let him scream at me in his drunken rage while I was silent as a church mouse. I later gave him the letter Sam wrote to me about how miserable the hunting lifestyle made him feel. About how our dad forced us into hunting against our wills, which crushed any chance we had at a normal childhood.

And now five years later I look around at the shitty hotel room my father was staying at. There are a lot of things I want to say right now, but my lips remain sealed. My dad's clothes, wallet, and meager belongings are all inside of the room, but all that's missing is their owner. Where the hell is he? He said he'd be gone for only a few days, but it's been radio silent for weeks now with no word from him. Something's wrong...He's missing and I'm going to find him. I feel like a hopeless scavenger as I scan the room looking for any clues, and thoroughly raid the flimsy hotel closet for any signs. I don't find much in the closet besides my dad's journal and a few hung up coats. I close the closet door and sit down on the bed dressed up with cheap bed sheets reeking of sweat and stale beer.

I sigh and rub the back of a hand against my forehead as I try to plan out what to do next. Dad was hunting a demon, trying to get a lead on the whereabouts of Yellow Eyes. The last thing he had texted me was that he was on his way to interrogate the demon. Something must've happened. The demon, despite the little chance it had against my father, may have gained the upper hand against him. I grunt in annoyance as I stand up and pace frantically back and forth inside the room. I should call Bobby again and check to see if he's heard anything. I grab my dad's journal and the skeleton key I accessed the room with. I start to walk out the door when my right foot kicks against something sending it flying across the floor.

Feeling curious, I go over and see the object is a small notepad. I pick it up, and the only word written on the page that I can see is 'Sam.' I flip through all the other pages in the notepad and they all say the same thing. Why does dad have Sam's name written in all these pages? Did something happen to Sammy? I grimace even thinking the thought. It's been a while since I talked to my dear brother of mine. It's time we catch up, and maybe I can figure out why Sam's name was brought into this.

Slipping the notepad into a spare pocket, I leave the room and out the building with only one thought in my mind. 'What on Earth am I getting myself into?'

 _ **...**_

Forgetting the philosophy I've adopted my whole life sometimes words do slip out of my mouth, and they aren't so nice. I can't help but utter curse after curse as I keep calling the same number for the sixth time in a row. "Pick up your damn phone Sam," I mutter underneath my breath. I almost give up when on the seventh time calling there is a voice greeting me instead of a consist dial tone.

"Hello?" A familiar voice questions.

"It's me, Dean. I had to get a new phone after my last one took a topple off a cliff when I was fighting a couple of Wendigos...Anyways, that's not the point. Dad's missing and I need you, Sam."

There is a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the line before silence pans out for a few moments. Sam speaks again, but this time he sounds unconcerned. "It's good to hear from you dude, but I'm sure everything's okay. Dad has been radio silent before. Do you remember that time with the Detroit witch and dad was gone for almost a week? He came back safe and sound. I'm sure he's fine. He's..."

"Sam!" I abruptly cut him off. "This time is different, it feels different man. Dad has been gone longer than he's ever been before and he hasn't messaged me in days. Something has happened to him, and I don't want to drag you into this, I really don't...But I need your help on this one Sammy."

It's so quiet I think Sam might've hung up on me before I hear him sigh in reluctance. Even over the phone, I can tell he's tapping a foot anxiously. "Fine," Sam finally relents in defeat. "I'm sure dad's okay, but to reassure you, I'll help you find him."

A grin stretches across my face so wide it almost hurts. "Thanks, Sammy! I'll text you the address where I'm at and we'll get the search started."

Man, this is easier than I thought. I thought it'd take forever to convince Sam to come and help me, but he agreed pretty quickly. Maybe deep down he has the same feeling in his gut like I do, that something serious is going on. I only hope that we're both wrong. I'm gifted with another one of Sam's sighs. "Alright man, I'll start packing and be down to you as soon as I can. Just lay low and don't do anything stupid until I get there. Okay?"

"Me? Do anything stupid? Sam, who do you think I am?" I ask him teasingly.

"Jerk," Sam responds surprisingly not going into a rant about all the stupid things I've done in the past.

"Bitch," I chortle back. We both burst out laughing, and I hang up so I can plan out our next move.

* * *

 _ **1 day later-**_

My baby rolls into the seemingly abandoned town and I'm instantly set on edge. This town looks impeccable, it's way too perfect to be real despite the look of not housing too many residents. I silently drive past the welcome to 'Mystic Slumbers' town sign and pull into the back parking lot of a well-lit bar. I snort when I see the bar's called,'The Devil's Club,' and I chuckle at the irony of it all. I shift the gear to park and look over to where Sam is sleeping peacefully in the passenger's seat. I know I haven't seen Sam in a while, but he looks years older than he actually is with new worry lines marring his face, and a light stubble is growing around his jaw. As I look at Sam I can't help but think back on the last time I saw him.

It was cold and windy that evening I had said goodbye to him. The bus stop was empty besides us being there, and I had begged Sam not to go, not to leave. The thing about Sam is that once his mind's made up, there's no changing it. Sam wanted to go to Stanford and even though I was begging him not to go, I knew he'd be happy there. I was so selfish saying I didn't want Sam to leave me, but Sam thankfully ignored my request. I didn't want to acknowledge it at the time, but I knew Sam was miserable with hunting. He wanted to do more with his life, and although he loved me he knew he had to get away before he became trapped as a hunter forever. That's what he told me anyways and I was too stubborn to accept it. I instead accused him of hating me and trying to get away because of me. I didn't listen to Sam's words vehemently denying it, and ignored his pleading to come with him. I was so hurt that I shut down, and Sam gave up trying to convince me after he realized I wasn't listening.

We sat on the bench for over an hour before the bus showed up. Sam wordlessly had grabbed his bag and stood up with me following behind him like a lost puppy. Sam had one foot on the bus step when he tried one last time asking, "Please Dean. Come with me." I couldn't speak so I had shook my head no. Sam had given me a sad smile before he pulled me in for a hug. I had held onto him tight and I never wanted to let go. My baby brother, the one I watched over his whole life was leaving me. Sam had let go of me after a minute and had placed a hand on my shoulder briefly before turning around to climb on the bus. His last words to me were, "Goodbye Dean," before the bus doors closed and took him away in the dead of night.

I grit my teeth at the memory. Sam and I spoke between then and now multiple times, but I know he's always been disappointed with me that I never went with him. Sam's on his third year at college majoring in law, and I'm so proud of him that my heart aches from the feeling. He's safe in college and he's doing what he's passionate about. I feel guilty I'm dragging him back into hunting, but I had no choice. And as if he can hear me thinking about him, Sam starts with a groan and stretches his hands as much as he can above him.

"Hey man," Sam yawns. "Are we finally there yet?"

I point to the bar in front of us and say, "We're not only there, but I found a place for us to strategize."

Sam guffaws at the name and pretends to wipe a fake tear from an eye. "Nice choice," he says as he unbuckles his seat belt. I reach over Sam to open the glove box and I take out my revolver. I grab the spare gun I have in there as well and pass it over to Sam, who tucks it underneath his shirt. "Is this it?" Sam questions me astonishingly.

I scoff at him and announce, "That's not even a fraction of the goods I have. Come look inside the trunk."

We both get out of the car and go over to the trunk. I pop it open and Sam whistles appreciatively at the view. "Damn, dude. Look at all those guns. What the... Is that a missile launcher?!"

It's good to have Sam back, I think to myself as I roar with laughter at his antics. I pull out a few flasks filled with holy water and a few other things I think we're going to need. I fill a backpack up with the supplies and toss the bag over a shoulder. As I slam the trunk lid down a cold breeze passes by and I shudder from the chilly bite. I rub my hands together for warmth as I start walking towards the bar. Hearing no footsteps behind me, I turn around to see Sam standing still in place looking at the bar with a calculated expression. I pause and watch as Sam seems to shake himself out from whatever spell he was under as he looks over at me with a smile. What the hell was that all about? Is Sam hiding something from me? Before I can have the opportunity to ask Sam takes off in a run heading towards the entrance yelling, "Hurry up Dean! I'm starving."

I don't know why but my heart starts to beat faster and a wave of foreboding washes over me. The red neon lights from the bar sign reflects off the water puddles in the road making them look like mini pools of blood. I step into one of the puddles making the water ripple as I trail after Sam. I ignore the increasing feeling of dread as I walk into the bar with my mouth sealed shut. The scents of tobacco and beer reach my nose and it crinkles up in response. The bar is surprisingly busy as most of the seating space is taken up. Sam is sitting at the counter near the bartender, and I overhear him ordering some drinks for us. I walk over to Sam and sit down at the only available seat next to him. The bartender looks down at me studying me with icy blue eyes. His gaze rakes across my body, and he's gawking at my appearance with obvious approval. The bartender grins as he slides over a beer at me and then sends one over to Sam. We both catch our drinks and with a parting wink at Sam, the bartender leaves us to attend to his other customers.

I take a sip of my beer before asking, "What was that all about?"

Sam turns to me beaming and responds with, "You'll never believe it Dean, but the bartender is a fellow hunter."

I feel my mouth widen slightly in shock before I stamper out, "Oh, that's awesome! What are the chances right? You had what...A minute or two alone with him? That's pretty quick to get to know each other. Have you seen him before perhaps?"

I don't know why suspicion rolls off my tongue into my words, but Sam's face screws up in response to my tone and the fishing for answers. Even though it was his first time seeing me, the bartender had a look in his eyes as if he knew me. Suspicion rolls down my spine as Sam vehemently shakes his head in denial and sputters, "No;" in the same way, a toddler would do with a hand caught in a cookie jar. Sam's trying to brush this off, but I know he's hiding something about the bartender. Normally Sam's a good liar, but I've had years to see and learn his tells. And right now Sam's left eyebrow is raised and that's the only tell I need.

More than anything I want to pry Sam for the truth, but I attempt to temper off the nagging questions in my mind as I know they'll lead me nowhere. If I want the truth from Sam then I'll have to dig it up myself from where he has it buried. So, I decide to play along instead and I shake my head in contentment and try to act compliant with him as I say, "Nevermind. I'm just misreading signs that aren't there, I'm just tired is all. Let's just drink up and get you some grub okay?"

I gently bite my bottom lip as I watch Sam's face to see if he accepts my excuse and thankfully he seems to take it hook line and sinker. Sam treats me with a nod of appreciation and takes a swig from his beer. Sam and I both finish our beer in stellar time and it's not too long before the bartender comes back over to check on us. Seeing my empty beer the bartender refills it while Sam denies getting another round, opting instead for onion rings. It seems like the neverending shock of the night continues on with Sam's order. I've never seen him in his life take something like onion rings in favor over a salad. Seeing my gaping mouth, Sam only smirks as the bartender rushes off to make the food. When the bartender comes back my mouth is finally off the floor and my mouth begins watering at the enticing scent wafting up from Sam's food. Sam smacks my hand when I try to steal one of his onion rings so in rebuttal I flip him the bird.

As Sam is eating, I make eye contact with the bartender again and this time he looks more reserved. "I'm sorry I didn't get to say hi or introduce myself earlier," the bartender says. "My name is Joanus. I was telling your brother, I heard a lot about you guys through the grapevine. The name Winchester is commonly passed around a lot throughout these parts. I've heard so much just about your father alone that seeing his sons is a real treat. Especially you, Dean. I swear I've been your biggest fan for years after hearing about your hunt involving those Miami sirens. You're a total badass!"

My cheeks start to feel hot and I wiggle around in my seat, feeling awkward as I utter, "Ah...That's nice of you to say, those sirens were no big deal, they're not even the most dangerous sea life in the waters. They were small fry compared to the other creatures we hunters encounter."

I clear my throat as Joanus shakes his head in disbelief. "Whatever you say, Dean. I think you're a pretty cool guy. I would love to share stories with you sometime, but first I got to tell you and Sam about your dad." Joanus leans in close to Sam and I as we look at him with our full attention. Once Joanus looks around to make sure he won't be overheard he whispers, "I've seen your father. It was a few days ago, but he was here facing me as you both are now."

I sit up straight in my seat and try to mirror Joanus's whisper as I ask quietly, "Was he okay? Did our dad say anything? Where he was going?"

Joanus nods and continues his story with, "He was fine. Bobby told your dad to come to meet me here at the bar so I could tell him about the demon I saw. I was the one who called Bobby in the first place about the demon. The bastard's been here for a couple of weeks now, almost protruding on a whole month. I would've snuffed out the demon a long time ago if he hadn't gone into hiding. All I know for certain is the demon's planning something big, I don't know what, but I know it has to do something with your father. The demon was terrorizing hunters in this town for any information about John and asked questions about a yellow-eyed demon. Once I overheard its integration questions I called Bobby immediately to warn your father. Your dad went looking for the demon in town and I haven't seen him since. I did get a small lead that the demon might be staying at this abandoned house in town. I haven't been able to check it out, but maybe you guys can start your search there?'

I look at Sam and see the worry lines in his forehead crease as he internalizes what Joanus said. "Yeah, we can start there. Where's this house at?"

"You can't miss it, it's right next to the bell tower in the center of town. I would wait for tomorrow though, so you guys can get some rest."

I want to argue with what Joanus said, but a deep yawn prevents me from speaking my mind. Instantly Sam yawns himself and I know even though he had a quick nap driving into town, he must be exhausted still. I swallow the lump in the back of my throat as I concur with, "I think you're right. We're pretty beat so we'll take our leave now and head out on the hunt tomorrow afternoon."

Sam and I stand up from our seats and Joanus wishes us luck as we leave the bar and head out to find a motel. Outside in the night is a breath of fresh air far from the scene of a bar and I inhale deeply. Sam and I walk in silence back to the car and right as we're about to get in Sam stops me. "Dean, whatever happens tomorrow, just know I got your back."

I put a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeeze it as I say, "Same here brother. I'd rather die than see anything bad happen to you."

I let go of Sam and climb in the car and can barely hear it as Sam whispers, "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

 ** _The next day-_**

The heat beats down unmercifully and I can feel trails of sweat drip down my back. I wipe a few drops of sweat off my forehead before wiggling the doorknob of the abandoned house. I'm stunned to see as I turn the doorknob with ease that it's unlocked. Standing at the doorway I gently push the door open with one hand while the other raises my gun up in the air. The house is pitch black inside, but I don't let that deter me as I walk on in. I do a quick scan of the living room I walked into and once I see it's safe, I motion for Sam to enter the house.

It takes only a minute of blindly touching the walls before I find a light switch and I flip it on. The light flickers before it's dim light shines and reveals what the darkness hid. The living room looks the same as it did in the dark, but now I can red streaks of blood coloring the white walls. All the furniture is intact with the exception of their bloody paint jobs. The room looks like a tidy slaughterhouse and I can't even picture to imagine what the other rooms look like. I step further into the living room and pause when I think I hear a noise. I hear the noise again and know this time it's from upstairs. I dash off and run up the creaky wooden stairs as I ignore Sam's calls for me to wait for him.

As soon as I'm at the stairwell, I find the light switch and flick it on only to see I'm face to face with a demon. Oh, shit...I aim my gun at the demon the same time as it charges at me. I yelp as the demon's body knocks into me, almost sending me down the stairs if I hadn't grabbed onto the banister in time. The demon snarls at its loss and goes for round two trying to push me downstairs. I brace myself for the hit and when the demon is close enough I try to countermove its attack with one of my own. Right as the demon's about to push me, I sidestep and catch one of its arms. The demon huffs as I pull on its arm with all my strength before trying to throw it down on the floor. The demon fights me every step of the way though as once it's on the ground, it quickly gets onto its knees.

The demon starts to stand up and I try jumping on it to keep it down. The demon and I struggle for what feels like an eternity with neither side budging before I notice a big problem. The whole time we've been fighting we've been getting closer to the stairway. I don't even have time to curse before the demon tries to buck me off once again to only send us toppling down the stairs. I'm not sure if there is a God or not, but if when I reach the end of the stairs unharmed, I thank my way up to heaven that I didn't break my neck. Also during the fall, I landed on top of the demon's body which helped soften the impact. Sam rushes over to me and uses his hands to pull me up off of the demon.

Sam worriedly looks me over for injuries and seems to calm when he doesn't find anything. "Dude," he asks, "What the hell happened?"

"It's okay, Sam," I reassure him. "The demon was waiting for me and went nuts on me, but I guess it forgot to always survey your surroundings. I'm lucky I didn't break my neck cause of that asshole. Anyways, let's get this thing up and ask it some questions."

Sam nods and we both pick a side next to the demon and lift it up. The demon's eyes blink open and once it realizes our presence it screams as it tries to throw us off. Sam and I struggle to contain the demon, but somehow manage it and force it against a wall. Sam waits until I have a good grip on the demon before letting go in favor of getting a flask of holy water out of his pocket. The demon tries to lunge away from me as soon as he sees the flask so I slam the demon against the wall so hard that the pictures mounted on the wall fly off and smash against the floor on impact. I wrap both of my hands around the demon's neck as its eyes flash completely black. The demon screeches at me and tries to claw at my face before Sam flings some holy water at it, which makes it cringe back shrieking in pain.

I put my face right up near the demon's and yell, "Where is he?! Where's John Winchester?"

"I'll never tell you," the demon hisses as he thrashes in my grip. I grab the demon's arms once again. I nod at Sam and he throws more holy water at the demon which only makes it angrier. I start to chant the incantation of exorcism to the demon hoping to make it talk. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...

The demon glares at me with hatred before yelling, "Alright, stop! I'll tell you what you want to know." The demon pauses for a moment to gather its breath before continuing, "He's at the Miller farm, it's on the outskirts of town hidden away next to a corn field. You'll find your father there, or at least what's left of him."

The demon starts to laugh before I toss him to the floor. Before the demon can do anything I finish the incantation. "Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

The demon screams in agony before its mouth opens and a black mass of fog rises from its throat. The black mass forms into a purplish black cloud in the air as the human left behind from inhabiting the demon falls to the floor. The cloud swirls for a bit in the air before it vanishes outside of the open door. Panting, I look at Sam and he looks shell shocked at the turn of events. I lean against the wall where I had the demon pinned only just moments before, and I rub a hand against my forehead.

"What's our next move?" Sam asks.

I look at him and down at the human male on the floor before saying, "We'll call someone to collect this poor sap. As for you and me, it looks like it's time for us to finally end this hunt."

Sam starts tapping his foot and I don't even need to see his face to know he's anxious. "What if it's a trap? What if dad isn't really there and the demon lied to us?"

"It's most definitely a trap, you're right about that one. The demon could've lied which is its nature, but I know his kind prefer telling the truth which yields more pain than lies ever could. I believe one hundred percent our dad's on the farm, but I think he must be in really bad shape. We're going to have to be careful with this one Sam."

"Agreed. Should we at least ask Joanus to join us?" Sam asks with his vocal pitch slightly rising on Joanus's name.

I look at Sam as I debate on Joanus's character. The guy seemed alright despite the rocky suspicions I have about him and it's those I think back to. I don't care if Sam probably knows Joanus before coming here, it's the bad feeling in my gut about him which makes me balk on the idea of him joining us. While an extra hunter would be helpful, I only want people I trust coming on this mission and right now Sam is the only person on that list. Sam seems to know my answer before I say it because he only shakes his head before heading out of the house. I feel pity sparking in my heart for making Sam upset, but I can't help the overwhelming relief at denying Joanus presence on the hunt.

I look at the poor man who was used as a meat suit for the demon and I get out my phone to call for help for him. I can't even imagine how many people that demon killed before I expelled it. At least once Sam and I rescue our dad, this town will be free from all supernatural beings. As my phone call is answered I look out the door at Sam and feel hope that we'll be seeing our dad very soon.

 **...**

I don't care what anyone says...Hiding in a cornfield is never fun. I groan and push Sam forward so I can get more space for myself. Sam glares at me as he almost fell on his face from the shove. "Cut it out Dean," he warns me.

"Sam, try squatting down with someone your size and then tell me to cut it out." I rebuke him.

Sam doesn't bother to respond opting instead to move a few more inches over, which allows me to have more room and see a better view of the farm. For all intents and purposes, the farm looks quaint and charming. If I was a farmer I'd love a little farm like this nestled on a huge amount of land. I can almost picture Sam and I ridding horses and selling eggs to the locals before I snap out of the daydream. Any chance of a job like that is out of the question for me, hunting is so integrated into my blood that I couldn't fit in at a normal job if I tried. Sam, however, will have hope for a slice of normalcy as soon as he returns back to college after this field trip.

Thoughts of my brother are pushed aside as I notice two men walking out of a barn. I narrow my eyes to see the men better and they look unarmed from what I can tell. The two men look like well-seasoned farmers with their overalls and cowboy boots making them look the part of the role they maintain. The men could be possessed, but why would they do something so mundane, such as feeding hoses corn? I keep watching the men as they talk to each other outside of my earshot, and one of the men laughs at something the other man says. Apart from the two men I don't see any other humans and worry ignites within me.

"Where do you think dad is?" I turn and ask Sam.

Sam looks thoughtful and mulls over his answer before he says, "Maybe in the barn? They also have a small house next to it...The farmers look human enough, maybe the demon hid our dad on their land without them knowing?"

"I don't know how the farmers could miss a demon hiding our dad on their property. But people are so naive, maybe they don't have a clue what's going on. I say we go talk to the farmers and don't give me that look, Sam. This still might be a trap, but sometimes you have to go and risk walking in the fire to make it out alive."

"That makes no sense," Sam remarks as he rises to his feet. "Okay, then Dean. Let's go walk into the fire."

I stand up to join Sam and we make our way down to the humans. It doesn't take long for the farmers to notice us and they start walking over to meet us. As the men are walking I marble over the fact their bodies are perfectly in sync matching step for step. The men come to a stop a foot away from us and instead of looking angry at our intrusion they only seem amused. One of the men has blue eyes, the other brown and it's the blue-eyed man who speaks first. "Well hi, there partners. We normally don't allow trespassers here on our land. I'm sure you boys saw our signs warning against such acts, but we're not mad. What brings you boys here?"

Sam clears his throat, looking a bit sheepish before he tells the men, "We're sorry to trespass. We've been looking for our dad and we got word he might've landed himself near your farm."

The men look at each other before the man with brown eyes nods his head and says, "You know we did find a strange man on our property not too long ago. I hope he isn't your father because that man was insane. He kept rambling nonsense about demons and about his wife, whom he lost in a fire. We sent the man on his way, but not before he took a look around our farm trying to find these so-called, 'demons.'"

I try to tone down my desperation as I ask, "Can you tell us where he went? Was he hurt? Did he find anything?"

The blue-eyed man scoffs before answering, "Find what? Horses and chickens? He found plenty of them both, seeing as we don't have any demons in stock. Look, all that I can tell you is that the man had his little look around and once he found nothing he headed back into town. He wasn't injured as far as I know, but he was favoring his left leg an awful lot. We can give you boys a lift back into town and help you look for him if you want?"

Before I can say anything Sam butts in and says, "That'd be nice, thank you. Do you mind if we can get some water though? My brother Dean and I are parched. We'd be so thankful if we could get something to drink before we all go."

The men aren't put off by Sam's requests and only beam at him in response. "Alright," The brown-eyed man chuckles. "You boys wait here and we'll be right back with your drinks."

The farmers walk off from us over to their house and once they're out of hearing distance I elbow Sam in the stomach. When Sam cries out I whisper harshly, "What the fuck Sam? We can't stay for a drink, we're so close to finding dad. For all we know he could be here somewhere dying, or if the farmers aren't lying then we missed him in town. We need to start searching for him now."

"Dean," Sam chides me. "Relax, I'm just trying to buy enough time for us to plan out our next move. The men could be telling the truth, but I feel like dad is on this farm somewhere. Once they get back we can try to fish more out of them, who knows they might slip up. Once we know what we're dealing with then we can chart our next course of action. Until then calm down and drink the water they give you like you're a thirsty man in the desert with nothing but sand."

"I am kinda thirsty," I confess to Sam just as the men come out the house with glasses of water in hand. The men walk back over to us and hand us the icy cold glasses. Sam and I nod in thanks before drinking up, and the water feels heavenly going down my dry throat. I hand my empty glass back to them before I get back to business and become serious once again.

"Thanks, dudes," I tell the men. "If you don't mind me asking, is there anything else about the man you remember?"

The blue-eyed man only scratches his head in response to my question, but the brown-eyed man speaks and answers "Not a whole lot. He had a beard and hazel eyes, but his name stood out to me. He said his name was John Winchester, and that he loves his sons Sam and Dean. I think the poor fellow thought he'd never see his sons again," the man laughs.

It's that moment my mind connects the dots. "Sam!" I scream. "It's a trap!" I grab my brother's arm and try to tug him with me as I turn to run, but Sam doesn't budge. I risk looking back at Sam's face and I'm stunned by what I see. My hand is still on Sam's arm, but he pays no attention to the touch, instead looking into my eyes with a look I've never seen from him before. Sam doesn't look worried, in fact, I would say he looks almost smug. I let go of Sam's arm and back up a few steps. Sam watches me back up with a frown spreading across his face. The farmers come over to my brother and stand alongside him with their arms crossed at their chests.

"Sam, what...What the fuck is going on?" The two men start heading purposefully toward me before Sam puts a hand up to stop them. The men drawback at the signal and go back to join my brother by his side.

Sam gives up any pretense as he says, "It's okay, Dean. You don't have to be afraid, I only did what I had to. You might not get it now, but I set off a chain of reactions that will end up saving your life and in turn your soul. Come with Dean and I'll explain everything."

"What are you talking about?!" I yell at Sam as I back up further.

Sam watches me calmly as I step further and further away from him as I walk backwards to the direction of the cornfield. I pause in my movements as Sam reaches out a hand towards me wearing a pleading expression. "Come with me this time Dean. I let you go before and I've always regretted leaving you behind with dad. If I knew back then what was going to happen, I would've forced you to come with me so we could've fought fate together, but I can't go back and change the past. I know you don't understand what's going on right now, but I'm trying to save you. Don't make this hard on me man, please just come with me willingly."

I look longingly at Sam's stretched out hand. Sam looks at me expectantly waiting for my decision as my mind races with the possibilities. What has Sam done? What's he planning on doing? He has to be possessed, this can't be my real brother in front of me. I try not to draw Sam's suspicion as I try to subtly look back to see how far away I am from the cornfield. Sam's lips draw into a disappointed scowl and I can tell he knows what I'm planning. Just as Sam orders the men to go and get me, I run over to the cornfield and start weaving my body in between the stalks. I hear a roar of anger which is followed with my name, and I try to ignore it as I focus on getting away. I start panting out of breath as I run blindly through the corn stalks, shoving them behind me as I run as fast as I can. I'll call Bobby once I'm out of this cornfield maze and far away back into town. We'll come up with a plan to save Sam, someone must've whammed him out of his mind. We'll save Sam and then we'll find my dad and get the hell out of this fucked up town.

As I'm running the only noises I can hear are the ones I'm making so I crouch down to mask my position as I desperately try to hear anything from the men chasing me. I can't hear anything but the wind and nothing else. I hesitantly rise back up to my feet and before I can even take a step I yelp as hands wrap around me and pull me back against a body. My survival mode kicks in as I thrash my body and try to dig my elbows back into the person behind me. I land a hit and hear a grunt of pain before the arms around me drop off. Just as I'm about to turn around to fight my attacker I'm knocked down to the ground face first and feel a heavy weight settle on top of me. My hands are free and I try to use them to push myself up when another person comes around and grabs my wrists and pins them behind me with a tight grip.

For a moment I just curse at the men. It's only when I feel myself almost getting free of my human restraint that I feel a prick on the side of my neck. I gasp as my neck burns as whatever liquid I was injected with goes down my body and into my bloodstream. My body grows limp and I groan as I start to feel lightheaded. The man on top of me gets off and I try to use the opportunity to get up but my arms won't even move. The world around me starts going dark and the men above me laugh in victory. Just as I'm about to pass into the realm unconsciousness, I'm treated to the sight of Sam steeping out of the corn stalks. Sam walks over to my unmoving body, and leans down and kisses my cheek. "It'll be alright, Dean. Just go to sleep, and when you wake up, I promise I'm going to show you a better world."

 **...**

When I come to it's like waking up from a bad dream, except I know the nightmares I dreamt were real. I groan in misery as I slowly open my eyes. Everything looks blurry and I can only make out a few things. I blink a few more times and finally, I can see what my eyes had missed. For starters, I'm on the ground. Secondly, I'm tied up from my wrists down to my ankles. And thirdly, a large group of people are looking down at me. It doesn't take long before I try to scoot back attempting to escape before I'm stopped at the feeling of tiny little pricks against the backside of my body. I whip my head around to see my path of freedom is being blocked by straw bales, and that's what I backed up against. I turn my head back around to face the hoard of people, and as I scan their faces I can only recognize one of them. Sam's standing in the middle of the group and with a whistle from him the people around him form into a circle.

Being so close to the mass of people I see it clearly when they all pull out knives and slice their palms open in a single cut. I continue to watch, feeling dazed as the members in the circle, take each other's hand, letting blood trail down from their fresh cuts. I want to move, I want to do anything but to keep watching as the people in the circle start chanting and begin to dance around my brother.

A few moments pass by, but unknowingly I must've made some kind of noise because the dancing comes to a quick stop, and the people in the circle turn to look at me with hunger filled eyes. I only gape wordlessly at the group as they break apart from their circle and start heading towards me. I don't even have time to wonder where Sam went as I only focus on trying not to have a panic attack as the people get closer and closer to my bound body. Another whistle sounds and everyone stops in their tracks. The people move aside to let my brother walk between them in order for him to have a clear path to me. I try desperately to pull against the rope binding my wrists, but there is no give. As soon as I look up I flinch in shock at the close proximity Sam is in with me. Sam is smirking at me and for all my might I can't fathom what he's thinking about.

Sam snorts and say's, "What I'm thinking is that you need to relax. You're so wound up for nothing, Dean. If you would've been a good boy, you would already have known everything by now. Be it as it may, I will still try to explain everything to you."

My mouth opens and closes several times as I try to find the words I want to say. "Can you read my mind? Whatever's going on, Sam this isn't you. You're possessed and you don't know it, or maybe someone put a spell on you...Untie me and let me help you!"

Sam tuts at me like I'm a disobedient child before he says, "I can read your mind. I've been able to read minds for about a year now, it's so easy, it's like riding a bike." Sam bends down to look at me face to face before he continues with, "It's one of the many perks of drinking demon's blood."

My mouth screws up and I look at Sam in horror. "You've been drinking demon's blood? Why?"

"I drink it because it makes me powerful, Dean. I know you're confused and I'm going to explain things to you as best as I can. You remember Joanus, the one you were suspicious of? Well, I do know him, very intimately in fact. Joanus showed up at my dorm room a year ago and he showed me my future and yours. You don't believe in them Dean, but angels exist and they're not as righteous as you'd think. It's been written in the stars since we were born that we are the true vessels of the devil and the ark angel known as Micheal. The devil is supposed to inhabit me while Micheal is supposed to rule over your body. Heaven and hell are predicted to start a war once our bodies are taken over, and I saw your angel loses Dean...Once the angel is destroyed your body evaporates alongside with it and you'll be gone forever. Joanus said there was a way to save you, as long as I agreed to change and become the ruler over hell. For the past year with Joanus's help I've changed myself and tapped into unknown power I didn't know I had. I'm so strong Dean, way stronger now than the devil. We don't have to be meat puppets for anyone. I trapped the devil and I plan to destroy Micheal soon. I'm the new king of hell now and I want you by my side Dean."

Sam looks at me expectantly as he waits for my answer. I have none to give as I mull over everything Sam has said. Sam can't be serious! Joanus must've filled his head with lies, made him believe in a prophecy that isn't real. How can I convince Sam that nothing Joanus said is true? I brush off any feelings of doubt that what Joanus said might have any truth to it, and I instead focus on swaying Sam. "Sam, whatever he said was a lie. Angels aren't real and you're not destined to be the king of hell. Please listen to me Sam and let's just get out here. We'll find dad and fix whatever you did."

I look at Sam pleading with my eyes for him to listen and hear what I'm saying, but Sam only shakes his head no in response. "Dad's dead, Dean. I had Joanus lure him out here with a promise of finding Yellow Eyes. Dad didn't see it coming, not until the end at least. Dad always knew there was something wrong with me, and once I told him what I was he begged for mercy. Our father begged for his life on his knees and if I had even the littlest inkling of love for him, I might've abided his request. Sadly dad had to go...He was an obstacle in my plan, don't worry though cause I killed him quickly. He felt no pain when he passed."

My eyes bulge as I start shaking in denial. Sam would never! He's lying, he couldn't have killed dad! Sure, Sam and dad never got along, but Sammy would've never hurt him. I look Sam dead in the eye and beg with my own for the truth. Tears well up as Sam's eyes stay the same, he wasn't lying. I close my eyes and whip my head to the side. My dad could be stubborn, heartless at times, but he cared about us. The whole time Sam was gone at college, Dad missed him and hoped he would come back. Dad didn't deserve to die and especially not by one of his sons.

Teardrops streak down my face and a moment later there is a gentle nudge against my chin as my head is lifted up by Sam. "It had to end this way Dean," Sam says with a deep sigh. "He would've tried to stop me so it would've ended in his death anyway. He's with mom now in heaven so he at least he's in peace. You'll find peace as well once we get to hell. I'm going to reform the Earth and make it better. You might not see things my way now, but once I show you my version of a new world order you'll get behind me soon enough."

Sam grabs me and easily lifts me up to my feet. I'm still bound so Sam has to hold onto me so I don't fall. A deep hum waves throughout the air and it's quickly followed by a red sparking portal appearing just a few feet away. I open my mouth to beg Sam to stop when I notice no words leave my mouth. I glare at Sam and he shrugs at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam says. "Until you're ready to accept what I am, I'd prefer to not hear you try to sway me. Things will get easier though, I'll show you. Did you know hell has a queen, Dean? Her name is Jessica. Jessica believes in you and she'll help you adapt to all the changes I'm going to make. Jessica and I will be by your side forever Dean, and I promise you I won't let anybody hurt you."

I want to tell Sam that he's hurting me now and to tell him he's crazy, but the invisible gag keeps me silent. Sam nods his head as if I had agreed with him and without further delay, he begins guiding us over to the portal. The portal starts humming the closer we get to it and I make a last attempt effort to get away from Sam to no avail. Sam grips me tighter and with the approval from the cheering of the people around us, we enter the portal to a fresh new hell.

* * *

(AN) I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. I know it's similar to the first chapter in the Boyking area, but with different plot points. I can't help but to write about evil Sam and weirdly every time I do, I want him to be the Boy King. I'm sorry for all the time jumps in this one-shot, I just had to keep the story going that way. Anyways, the next chapter will be different and feature Dark!Castiel for a change. I've plotted out a one-shot with him and I wanted to turn it into a full story. I might just leave it as a one-shot and see what happens later. I'm sure when I'll be updating this story next, but I'll try to push it out as quick as I can. Until then I hope you have an amazing week!


End file.
